ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. History 'Original series' ]] According to Azmuth in War of the Worlds: Part 1, the Codon Stream contains DNA from every intelligent species in the Milky Way Galaxy. As Viktor was seen on Earth in The Return, this means Transylian DNA was in the Codon Stream by then. Benvicktor was unlocked in Be Afraid of the Dark when Viktor grabbed Ben by the arm, activating Capture Mode and unlocking Benvicktor. He was first used later in that episode. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ben named Benvicktor to Frankenstrike when he was 11. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Frankenstrike, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Frankenstrike, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Frankenstrike was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Appearance 'Original series' Frankenstrike has a muscular body and a human-like nose. He has dark greyish yellow skin, a black mullet hairstyle with sideburns, and two tower-like conductor coils on his back. He has stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: halfway from his glove). He has brown fingerless gloves. He has three black and green bolts on his chest and one black bolt on each side of his neck, with all bolts having a green line on them. Frankenstrike wears black pants with glowing green lines going down the legs with a triangle dash in the middle and a white belt with the prototype Omnitrix symbol on it. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Frankenstrike's skin has become completely grey. His gloves, belt and coils are now grey and he has a grey hexagon on his pants where the prototype Omnitrix symbol was. The bolts are now grey and now have no green line on them and he has metallic soles to his boots. The Ultimatrix symbol is on Frankenstrike's chest, replacing the top bolt in the triangular shape made by the placed bolts on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Frankenstrike's hair is now shorter, lacking bangs and is in a mullet, but still has evident sideburns. His skin has several uneven seams, combining grayish yellow skin with darker grey skin. He also has large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He retains the bolts on his neck, but no longer has them on his chest; instead he has one on each shoulder, elbow, and three in his back. The bolts are now bronze, and resemble a fathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt is now green with white stripes, which have white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets are now green with screws on them; and the coils are now white and feature green bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets are now green with bolts on their knuckles, his pants are now a greenish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three green slits in them. Frankenstrike's teeth are now yellowed and uneven, and bear out when he speaks. Frankenstrike's Omnitrix symbol is embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with three deep scars protruding from it. Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike has two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate green electricity and release it from his hands. Frankenstrike has an electromagnetic body that allows him to stick to metallic surfaces. Frankenstrike has enhanced strength, durability and can survive in the vacuum of space. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Viktor was able to connect himself to machines with the small plugs and coils on his back, allowing himself to control them. Frankenstrike has never done this. Weaknesses Some opponents, such as Phil, can absorb Frankenstrike's electricity from his coils. Theories Frankenstrike's Ultimate Form is Ultimate Frankenstrike. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Transylians Category:Characters with Electricity Generation Category:Characters with Electrical Blasts Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Electromagnetism Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the right chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Voiced by Michael Dorn Category:Voiced by David Kaye Category:Alternate Versions of Frankenstrike